


Days in a Year

by Brigdh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Curtain Fic, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles, 100 words each, one for each season. Daily life for the shinigami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days in a Year

Tsuzuki gardens in the spring. Hisoka comes to watch him sometimes, fascinated by the complexity of details that goes into simple flowers; amazed that his scatter-brained partner can remember it all. Tsuzuki chatters about nothing while he works, oblivious to Hisoka's silence.

On breaks, he sits next to Hisoka, sprawling in the warm grass like he'd fall asleep. He smells like sweat and dirt and crushed leaves.

"Take some home with you," he says occasionally.

Hisoka refuses. "They'd die."

He forces them into Hisoka's hand anyway. Hisoka finds vases for them, and when they wilt he comes back for more.

***

 

Watari and Tsuzuki brought water balloons to the office in June. Meifu was as temperate as always, but you have to acknowledge and celebrate the seasons if you don't want to become boring and lifeless. Or at least that's what they told Hisoka, when they had him cornered and thoroughly soaked.

They went after Tatsumi next, dumping an entire basket of balloons on him. Howling with laughter at his stunned expression, the water dripping off his chin and glasses askew, they forgot to run for safety when he noticed the strips of fluorescent green and pink plastic polka-dotting his suit.

***

 

The leaves fell in downward spirals that flickered and flashed in the sunlight, a million dizzying shades of red and gold and brown. Hidden in the brilliant, swirling confusion, the demons flitted like butterflies through shifting patterns and colors. Everything moved, shifted, danced, and spun in constant chaos.

Tsuzuki's spell exploded with soundless light, its wind whipping Hisoka's hair so wildly it stung his face.

Afterwards, the trees were bare, the fallen leaves gone from the grass. Everything had blown away with the demons, leaving only the dark, empty branches to reach to heaven. The stillness felt like a shock.

***

 

Winter cleans the air, makes it clear as ice, and even in Tokyo the stars shine in the deep velvet of the night sky.

"Look," Tsuzuki says, pointing up. "It's Genbu's constellation."

Hisoka squints, but sees only random dots. No old man, no turtle. "Where?"

Tsuzuki ducks down and presses his cheek to Hisoka's, directing his eyes by touch. He traces a line of bright stars. "See it?"

Hisoka freezes. Tsuzuki's frost-chapped skin burns with cold, and his hand is light on Hisoka's back. They linger, pretending to watch the sky, and the white mist of their breath mingles together.


End file.
